<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning! by Octamercuria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994749">Warning!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria'>Octamercuria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emotions with a Soundtrack Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't look too hard for a deep plot, Established Relationship, F/M, Fun, Girl squad hopes, Life with a Soundtrack to it, Listen to the song, Office Dynamics, Office Romance, Sexy Times, coming into your own, friends are the best, learning a lesson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a overhearing a salacious proposition, Brienne must decide if a future with Jaime is possible and what she'll do to secure it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister &amp; Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Josmyn "Peck" Peckledon/Pia, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emotions with a Soundtrack Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Emotions with a Soundtrack Series - In my mind, there is a song for every moment. This is my version for J/B</p>
<p>This will be a fun, light and sexy series. It will span across their lifetime together in no real order. This song has been playing in my head for months and asked to be written for J/B. </p>
<p>This may be a little out of character for both but different life experiences in a modern world will do that. It's also because I like myself a bit more of an assertive Jaime like when he's on a battlefield. Isn't that what life is anyway? Pat Benatar could not have sung truer words. </p>
<p>Influenced by Song: Warning! song by Fantasia - Listen to it, it's great.</p>
<p>Please enjoy it! </p>
<p>Not beta'ed - please expect grammar and spelling mistakes. I own nothing - My mood board muse attached :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/pUMYh9Q">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Brienne was worried, at least not outright. </p>
<p>It hadn’t been the first time she had heard about the comments or been told about the stares. He was a beautiful man that demanded everyone’s attention, perfection carved by the Gods themselves. </p>
<p>But it had always been secondhand warnings, nothing as direct as she had heard that afternoon in the ladies’ restroom. </p>
<p>It had unsettled her enough to distract her for the rest of the day, prompting her to leave just before 5, sending out a distress signal via text as she walked home. </p>
<p>Before she could drown in her thoughts, dressed in his sweats and her favorite t-shirt, her doorbell rang, the chatter of the small group non-stop as they entered the apartment. </p>
<p> “What’s wrong?” Margaery asked her immediately as she placed the two bottles of wine on the kitchen countertop. </p>
<p> “Who am I murdering?” Arya casually asked. </p>
<p> “Or putting in place?” Ellaria followed as she placed the Dornish take-out bags next to the wine. </p>
<p>Brienne closed the door and smiled. Better friends no one could ever ask for then the small squad that had come to her rescue. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> “So, let me get this straight,” Anya huffed, violently stabbing her food. “These tramps made a bet as to which one was going to steal him away from you?” </p>
<p>Brienne nodded, her brows creased with worry, letting down the walls that were usually constructed high around her emotions. </p>
<p>Marge smiled as Ellaria began to laugh. </p>
<p>Brienne dropped her fork, confusion, hurt and disbelief engulfing her heart at their reaction. </p>
<p> “It’s hilarious they think they even have a shot,” Margaery commented as she took a bite of her dinner. </p>
<p> “You’d think they’d know better by now,” Ellaria elaborated as she took a sip of her wine. “But they don’t learn.” </p>
<p>Both Brienne and Arya looked perplexed, their limited experience with men and life in general painfully obvious as they sought for an explanation. </p>
<p> “Brienne, I forget how inexperienced you are,” Ellaria smiled at her closest friend aside from Oberyn and moved to sit next to her on the couch. “Jaime loves you. He sees only you.” </p>
<p> “He’s been in love with you for years. And now that he has you, there is no skilled hussy that will detract him,” Margaery added. </p>
<p>Old insecurities were hard to shake with the mocking voice of her nanny harder to forget. </p>
<p> “They’re gorgeous,” Brienne whispered, her voice cracking as she rolled the napkin in her hands refusing to look at her friends, ashamed. </p>
<p> “We all are, in different ways. And the one Jaime loves is your gorgeousness,” Marge said as she side hugged her friend.  </p>
<p> “Must I remind you whose pants you are wearing at this moment?” Ellaria reproached with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p> “Or who’s bed he sleeps in?” </p>
<p>Brienne couldn’t help but blush, her body beginning to heat up at the mere thought of him and not the spiciness of the food. </p>
<p> “Is that enough?” she questioned. </p>
<p> “No, it’s not,” Ellaria clarified. “Every relationship requires work. We all change and evolve. We must embrace that and to grow together from it. It’s to never take the other for granted and remind them why you love them and show them.” </p>
<p>The three women looked at the Dornish woman with admiration of a sage which made her laugh. </p>
<p> “It isn’t easy,” she quickly amended. “It’s a lot of trial and error. I want to strangle him half of the time, but we love each other enough to work through it. Because in the end we both believe we are worth it.” </p>
<p>Brienne thought for only a moment. “We are worth it.” </p>
<p> “Then you have the answer you need.” </p>
<p>Arya looked between the women a little flustered. She had an idea what this meant and maybe her relationship with Gendry was too new for her to fully understand what they were talking about but there was still a pressing matter at hand. </p>
<p> “Does this mean we aren’t going to do anything about the bet?” Arya asked. </p>
<p> “We aren’t saying that,” Marge answered with a wicked smile. </p>
<p> “We’ll need to put them in their place,” Ellaria finished. </p>
<p> “What are we doing?” Brienne asked as she took hold of the confidence she had begun to have, and Jaime provided. </p>
<p> “Shopping.” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <i>Wench, what’s wrong? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>The text buzzed on her phone in her hands moments after the ladies had left, leaving Brienne both terrified and excited for the coming days. </p>
<p>
  <i>Nothing. Impromptu girl’s night : ) , she responded. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>She almost dropped the phone as it began to ring, his name flashing across the screen. </p>
<p> “Brienne?” his low voice making her skin tingle. </p>
<p> “Jaime,” she responded, trying to sound as neutral as possible not wanting to alarm him. </p>
<p> “Girls night? What’s wrong?” the worry in his voice making her feel guilty. </p>
<p> “Nothing Jaime. Everything’s fine,” she tried to re-assure, but knowing it would not. “I was just lonely.” </p>
<p> “Lonely?” he asked a little surprised. </p>
<p>After an evening in deep conversation with her friends she knew what she had to do. He was worth it. She had to make more of an effort of sharing her feelings with him. </p>
<p> “I miss you,” she said as she released a deep breath. </p>
<p>There was a silence over the phone that made her doubt for a moment. </p>
<p> “I miss you so much,” his voice sounding relieved. </p>
<p>It was then that Brienne understood. He needed as much reassurance in this relationship as she did. </p>
<p> “Are you in your hotel room yet?” She asked, feeling the need to see him in any way she could and headed to their bedroom. </p>
<p> “Not yet. Wrapping up the last meeting. Then we’re to dinner with everyone because it’s not enough we just spent the entire day together,” he crumbled low. </p>
<p> “Is there an empty office you can go into?” she whispered nervously as she headed to their on-suite bathroom. </p>
<p> “Why?” he asked intrigued. </p>
<p> “I’d like to see you,” her voice huskier than she had ever heard before. </p>
<p>She heard the shuffle of feet and his question for an empty room for a call. It was enough time to set her phone at just the right angle on the tiered shelve on the bathroom counter. It would be the best spot that captured the glass encased shower behind her. He loved seeing her wet, everywhere. Before she could cower, she turned the brass knobs and let the water heat up as she pulled off her clothes. </p>
<p>Naked and anxious she heard the familiar chime requesting a video chat. </p>
<p>Closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip to the point of pain, she gathered all the courage she could manage and approved the request. His face soon appeared just as beautiful as ever in the dark office, the phones light chiseling his features. </p>
<p> “Fuck” he muttered as he lost his breath. His eyes and body enraptured by her face and bare shoulders casted in the warm light of their bathroom, the sound of the shower running in the back. </p>
<p> “I thought you could take a shower with me,” she said a she slowly began to walk backwards, revealing more of her naked athletic form, earning grunts as she stilled her arms behind her, refusing to cover up as she stepped inside. </p>
<p> “Brienne, Gods, I want to be there.” His voice barely audible, the sound of his fist hitting against something loudly as she made out a groan. </p>
<p>Entering inside stand-up shower she let the warm water cascade down her skin, enjoying its warm touch on her over stimulated skin. </p>
<p> “Fuck Brienne,” he grunted into the phone, the roughness in his voice making her nipples pebble and thighs squeeze together tightly. </p>
<p>But before she could do anything with her hands, she heard a loud thump from the phone. Sounding suspiciously like a fall to a floor, his words came harsh as he growled at someone, the screen going dark. </p>
<p>Panicking, she jumped out of the shower and rushed to the phone, placing it on the counter, the view now of the white ceiling above her. </p>
<p> “Just give me 5 minutes. I need at least 5 minutes dammit,” she heard him demand of someone on his end. </p>
<p> “Bye Brienne.” She heard Tyrion faintly yell in the background. </p>
<p> “Get the fuck out!,” Jaime yelled again, away from the phone. </p>
<p>Brienne could only yelp as she turned beet red.  </p>
<p> “Woman, are you trying to make me lose my mind?” Jaime demanded. “Look at me.” </p>
<p>She grabbed her phone and did just that, her face and hair wet, big droplets landing on the screen. </p>
<p> “I thought it was a good way to say good night,” she provided, some of her confidence faltering. </p>
<p> “Dinner is going to be painful. Getting out of this room is going to be painful,” he joked, clearly frustrated. “But I loved it. All of it.” </p>
<p> “So did I,” offering him a lopsided smile, letting her eyes shine with yearning for him. </p>
<p> “I love you. I can’t wait to get home,” his voice urgent, his eyes desperate for her. </p>
<p> “I’ll be waiting for you,” she assured him with a softness she had never shared. </p>
<p> “In the shower?” his voice deep, smooth and teasing. </p>
<p> “Wet.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Tuesday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the kudos and comments!!! I am very happy you are enjoying the story :) - Feel free to leave more, I love them!</p>
<p>The next chapter (Wednesday) won't be up until next week, Wednesday. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Part of the Emotions with a Soundtrack Series - In my mind, there is a song for every moment. This is my version for J/B</p>
<p>This will be a fun, light and sexy series. It will span across their lifetime together in no real order. This song has been playing in my head for months and asked to be written for J/B.</p>
<p>This may be a little out of character for both but different life experiences in a modern world will do that. It's also because I like myself a bit more of an assertive Jaime like when he's on a battlefield. Isn't that what life is anyway? Pat Benatar could not have sung truer words.</p>
<p>Influenced by Song: Warning! song by Fantasia - Listen to it, it's great.</p>
<p>Please enjoy it!</p>
<p>Not beta'ed - please expect grammar and spelling mistakes. I own nothing - My mood board muse attached :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As Brienne walked into the Lannister department the following morning the usually chatty staff quieted at her presence. </p>
<p> “Brienne,” Peck happily greeted from across the room as he spotted her from his office and rushed out towards her, gratefulness clearly expressed on his face. </p>
<p> “Peck,” she said with a small smile, happy to see a familiar and trusting friend among the group. </p>
<p> “Thank you so much for coming to our rescue. I wasn’t sure Jaime would have time to assist with him being out.” </p>
<p> “It’s not a problem. I’m glad to help. It might not be the same department but I’m aware of all the dealings on the table so I can help.” </p>
<p> “It’s becoming a beast to handle. Let me get you set up in Jaime’s office,” he said as he ushered her down the hall, past the row of cubicles and conference rooms all the way to the back where the executive offices lay.  </p>
<p> Brienne followed, offering a small smile to the stares around her as she walked past them. </p>
<p> “Pod will be here shortly to offer a hand to the staff if needed. I noticed a few new faces,” she mentioned trying to sound as impassive as possible. </p>
<p> “With the expansion to the North we’ve had to double the staff,” he confided. </p>
<p> “That sounds like a promotion opportunity,” a small petite voice chimed in, appearing in front of them with a mischievous smile. </p>
<p> “Pia,” Brienne quickly engulfed in a hug. “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p> “Horrible Brienne,” she pouted as she hugged her tightly. “The Acquisitions Director impregnated me.” </p>
<p> Brienne couldn’t help but laugh as she turned to look at Peck. </p>
<p> “Her husband impregnated her, who happens to be the Director,” he clarified. </p>
<p> “I’m so glad you’re here Brienne. It’s so boring without you. You don’t come around enough,” she said as she pulled away and turned to continue their walk down the hall, past Pia’s office to the ornate office at the end of the hall. </p>
<p> “I agree. Hopefully you’ll be seeing more of me,” she alluded to. </p>
<p> Happily, surprised by her comment, they entered Jaime’s office with a swipe of Brienne’s key card, the green light prompting the lock to unlatch. </p>
<p> “I’ll have Jon come by and brief you with the developments.” </p>
<p> “Sounds good Peck. I’ll set myself up. I should be ready for the call this afternoon,” she said as she sat behind the massive desk, sinking into the plushness of the chair. </p>
<p> “Nice to have you here Brienne. You’re a God’s send,” he said relieved as he headed to the door. </p>
<p> She turned slightly red at the compliment and thanked him, remembering her new mind set, and refused to look down in embarrassment. </p>
<p> Once Peck was out of the office, she could feel Pia’s eyes evaluating her as the small brunette took the seat across from her. </p>
<p> “Spill. What’s going on?” the petite woman asked, ears perked. </p>
<p> Brienne knew she’d suspect something but how obvious her actions where to her was frightening. </p>
<p> “I’m helping,” refusing to lie as she set up her laptop. </p>
<p> Pia laughed. </p>
<p> “Oh, you are. Peck is walking on clouds because of it but it’s something you could easily do in your office, not his,” She accused. </p>
<p> “I thought you wanted me here?” she asked exasperated. </p>
<p> “I do. I miss having you here. But I also know you, so what’s going on?” she waited as she folded her hands across her growing belly. </p>
<p> Brienne began to chew on her lower lip, trying to push down the painful feelings from her chest. </p>
<p> “When I came to pick up the file from you yesterday, on my way back to my office, I went to the restroom,” she began to explain. “While I was there, two women came in.” </p>
<p> Pia nodded listening intently. </p>
<p> “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn’t stop myself from doing it once they mentioned Jaime’s name.” </p>
<p> Pia frowned, having a feeling she knew what she was going to say next. </p>
<p> “They were talking about a bet. About who would fuck him and finally take him away from his ugly beast,” she continued, refusing to let her voice crack. </p>
<p> Pia rolled her eyes, swearing all types of curses under her breath, her hands itchy to pull someone’s hair. </p>
<p> “The Fucken Hells! You’d think they’d fucken learn.” </p>
<p> “What?” Brienne asked, surprised by her comment. </p>
<p> “It happens every time someone new starts. They think it’s a climb to the top. Jaime’s always been the elusive big whale,” she shared irritated. “The amount of home wreckers I’ve had to slap in place each time seems to grow, not just for Jaime but Peck. A bunch of hussies.” </p>
<p> Somehow it was as relief but a worry at the same time. It wasn’t the first bet. It wasn’t the first time it happened. </p>
<p> “Does Jaime know?” she asked cautiously curious. </p>
<p> “Yeah. It’s one of the reason’s he doesn’t trust anyone and questions everything, what are they trying to gain from him, through him. From what Peck tells me it’s been like that his entire life.” </p>
<p> Brienne nodded, agreeing, knowing the truth was much more painful then Pia was privy to, even Peck. Jaime had shared himself with her and she knew the painful and abusive journey he had traveled most of his life, even at the hands of his family. </p>
<p> “Has he done anything about it?” she asked worried, not sure she wanted to know. </p>
<p> “I reported them to him at first and he tried to take action, but without firing them there isn’t much he can do. At least it’s what HR keeps saying if we don’t want a lawsuit without enough evidence. He ignores them and I keep meticulous records for him regarding the troublemakers in case it gets out of hand. Anyone is out the door if they can’t do their jobs or cross any lines, he runs the department like a military squad, I just keep an extra eye on them.” </p>
<p> It shouldn’t have surprised Brienne as much as it did. He was the most desired and wanted man in all Westeros, possibly the world, making list after list in magazines and newspapers. He had told her once he was a man like no other and she had to agree with that. She had never met someone as caring and wonderful as him. </p>
<p> “I’m not going to lie Brienne. It’s gotten worse with the new hiring and the expansion. His target has gotten even bigger now that you both are public with your relationship. It’s become a full-time job to keep on top of them since you moved floors.” </p>
<p> Brienne took a moment to look at Pia, never realizing the depth of her loyalty and friendship to them both. </p>
<p> “Thank you, Pia,” her voice laced with a sincerity that made Pia’s eyes mist. </p>
<p>  “Brienne, you know I’d do anything for you both. So would Peck, but I’d be the one doing the questionable stuff,” she confirmed. </p>
<p> Brienne chuckled wondering how she had become so lucky after years of being alone for so long. </p>
<p> “I do need your help though,” she confided, “but it won’t require anything questionable, I promise.” </p>
<p> Pia looked intrigued. </p>
<p> “Name it. It’s as good as done.” </p>
<p> *</p>
<p> The shopping trip had not been as painful as she had imagined. Maybe it was because it had a defined purpose. Or maybe it was because she was preparing for battle, a feeling that Arya had shared as they had met to strategize their evening during dinner at her apartment.  </p>
<p> Pia had happily cancelled her plans that night with her husband to join them in the scheming and comradery, feeling welcomed automatically by the group as they fawned over her small bump.  </p>
<p> After an embarrassingly quick conversation at dinner she had managed to decide on what attributes Jaime had mentioned he loved about her and the ones she thought weren’t that bad. </p>
<p> Her blue eyes, that Jaime called astonishing, was the first stop as they sat at a beauty counter. Wanting to keep it simple, they choose the lightest of shades with an emphasis’s on mascara and eye liner. Brienne believed less was more and kept her routine as simple as possible but liked the prospect of changing it up a bit, especially after the quick look the beauty technician had created on her. </p>
<p> “You don’t need much to showcase your eyes. They are beautiful.” </p>
<p> Her second revelation had led to her current state of blotchiness as her fingers skimmed through the silky undergarments. Jaime adorned her legs and if permitted would always want them wrapped around him he’d commented to her numerous times. </p>
<p> “You’ll see Brienne. There’s this feeling of empowerment you get when you wear them. It doesn’t matter that no one sees it. It matters how you feel with them on,” Margaery encouraged as she passed her a few camisoles, panties, and stockings to take with her to the fitting room. </p>
<p> “The hardest part is the size. Once you get fitted it gives you an idea and then you just try it until you feel right.” </p>
<p> Brienne was surprised that by the third attempt of mixing different styles, colors and combinations she felt different. How smooth and soft it felt across her skin, how it flowed across her hard and thick muscles and fell against her freckles, she felt like a woman. She knew it was a stupid sentiment, she was one regardless of all the ridiculing and teasing she had endured throughout her life. But she had never felt like one. Not fully…. not until Jaime. She had somehow become comfortable in her skin as both a knight and the feminine side she had hidden away so long ago but had begun to re-emerge the moment he had pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She loved cuddling and being held. She now knew she could lead and work within a pack. And she had learned with him that she could be both a warrior and maiden. Though the world could not see it or understand it, the people that loved her did. And slowly, she had begun to believe it herself. </p>
<p> A smile spread across her face as she took a full look at herself. A strong, tall, muscular body encased in delicate, whisper thin silks. For the first time she felt invincible. </p>
<p> She was jolted back to the present by the ringing in her purse, her smile not leaving as she listened to the familiar acoustic chords of their favorite song. </p>
<p> “Brienne,” his warm voice greeted. </p>
<p> “Jaime,” her smile evident in her voice. </p>
<p> “I have heard through sources that Pia has kidnapped you for the evening?” </p>
<p> “Are you having me watched?” she teased. </p>
<p> “The only person allowed to “watch” you is me. And being that I am not there to do so no one else should dare to,” his voice so serious she couldn’t help but feel a rush of arousal shoot through her. </p>
<p> “As long as your aware it’s a two-way street,” reminding him as thoughts of the bet she’d learned about came to mind. </p>
<p> “Why Ms. Tarth, that sounds quite possessive,” he said happily surprised. </p>
<p> “Good, it’s meant to,” her voice deathly serious. </p>
<p> “Well then. I love it.” </p>
<p> Brienne couldn’t help but roll her eyes and smile wider. By the Gods, how she missed him and loved him. It scared her most of the time. </p>
<p> “I have also been notified by a good source that I may be sharing my office with someone.” </p>
<p> “You may…. Though I don’t think a second chair will be necessary.” </p>
<p> There was a silence followed by a pronounced swallow on the other side of the phone. </p>
<p> “Ms. Tarth,” he began, his voice deep, rough and slow. </p>
<p> “Mr. Lannister,” she countered, stoicly cool. </p>
<p> “Are you insinuating...?” </p>
<p> “I do love sitting astride you,” she confided, feeling her face heat up and nipples begin to tighten against the cool silky material. </p>
<p> “Brienne,” he said as calmly as he could, his voice coiled with tension. “I am going to fuck you so hard on that desk the moment I … TYRION! What the fuck!!!???” </p>
<p> The sudden change in his voice made her hand drop the phone from her palm onto the pillow of discarded undergarments on the store floor. Overheated, she took a moment to collect herself, her mind still within the vision he’d created of her spread across the large desk, her hands trying to hold on to anything as he pounded into her over and over again. Her hand sought out the purchase of a wall as her body reacted, steadying herself, knowing she had grown wet, preparing her body for the memory of his thick cock inside her. </p>
<p> She shuttered as she took a breath and reached out for the phone that was screaming her name. </p>
<p> “Brienne! Brienne!” she could hear him call her name, making a new rush of wetness coat her at the urgency of his voice. </p>
<p> “When are you home?” the desperation in her voice evident as she heard the hitch in his voice. </p>
<p> “Three days,” he replied painfully. </p>
<p> She heeded her friend’s advice willing to share more of herself with him. </p>
<p> “That’s too long. I’m so wet for you already,” she nearly whispered, her fingers itchy to feel the dewiness she would find between her legs. </p>
<p> “Show me,” the dark aroused voice demanded on the other end. </p>
<p> Refusing to think about it she did just that, snapping a photo of the wet spot that had collected on the satiny red panties she was currently trying on. She sent it off to him in record time hearing a groan on the other end a minute later causing her to whimper. </p>
<p> “I’m so fucking hard Brienne,” he growled back. “All I can think about is your taste on my tongue. I expect to see those on you when I get back because I’m planning on ripping them off you.” </p>
<p> “Jaime,” she moaned as she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from touching herself in the fitting room at his words. </p>
<p> “I have to go back into the meeting Sweetling. I have no idea how I am going to get through it now,” his breathing harsh yet caressing. </p>
<p> “Jaime,” her voice soft as she composed herself. </p>
<p> “Brienne,” his full attention on her. </p>
<p> “I love you. I can’t wait until your home,” she shared softly. </p>
<p> “I love you Wench,” he chocked out, his voice full of emotion. “You’re coming with me next time. It’s torture not having you here”. </p>
<p> “I agree,” she smiled. “Now go to your meeting.”’ </p>
<p> “I will. But you’re all I’ll be able to think about, not that it’s anything new.” </p>
<p> “Good. Now you know how I feel,” she responded. </p>
<p> “Brienne?” </p>
<p> “Jaime?” </p>
<p> “I’ll be home soon.” </p>
<p> “I’ll be waiting.” </p>
<p> “Night.” </p>
<p> “Night.” </p>
<p> Brienne waited until the call disconnected and put her phone back in her purse. </p>
<p> She caught her reflection in the mirror a second later, her eyes fully taking in the fiery colored undergarments she had chosen for herself. She was no beauty, she knew that, but somewhere along the way, her friends and especially Jaime had made her feel as if she was. </p>
<p> And at that moment she decided that red truly suited her best after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come by and visit, don't be a stranger: https://thecrescentlion.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Feel free and leave a comment or kudo, it will be greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Beta wanted - let me know if you're interested :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come by and visit, don't be a stranger: https://thecrescentlion.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Feel free and leave a comment or kudo, it will be greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>Beta wanted - let me know if you're interested :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>